Careless Weissper
by angel0wonder
Summary: Blake suggests that Yang could be more romantic. Weiss just wants some freaking peace and quiet. B/Y, R/W


A/N: Whipped this up. Couldn't resist after I saw that video of Yang playing Careless Whisper to Blake. Which can be found here www. youtube watch?v =iYiLx9ViQss Remove the spaces and all that. Good times all around.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss hadn't been out of the room for five minutes before Yang dropped down from the top bunk with a naughty little grin on her face. Blake was sitting on her bed engrossed in a book. Or at least she was pretending to.

Yang spotted the slight quirk of the other girl's lips as she sat down on the edge of the bed. The blonde sidled up next to her, thinking herself the picture of slyness. "Hey girl," Yang said with her best smile.

Blake quirked a brow at her, golden eyes shining with playfulness even if her voice betrayed none of it. "Yes?"

"I built you a house," Yang put the tips of her fingers together to form a house shape. "So how about you come on in?" Yang's hands enveloped Blake in a hug and she nuzzled and kissed Blake's cheek while she was at it. Blake smiled despite the awfulness of the pickup line and she put her book aside as Yang started trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Your methods of seduction worry me sometimes," Blake sighed, tilting her head to the side to let Yang have more access to her.

"They worked on you, didn't they?" Yang grinned against Blake's neck, placing butterfly kisses over pale skin.

"Not really," Blake drawled, running a hand through Yang's long hair, her other arm supporting herself on the bed. "If you're referring to the time you said 'let's make out' and I agreed for some unknown reason." Blake smirked at the memory. Yang had asked the question so confidently and self-assuredly, like she had so much game and… well, the thing was that Yang _did_ have that much game. But there was no way Blake was going to admit that. The last thing she needed was for Yang to start using words like "swaggerlicious" to describe herself. Or more accurately, knowing the blonde, "Yanglicious".

Yang gasped in mock offence, raising her head and looking at Blake with pouty lilac eyes. "Are you saying I can't be romantic?"

Blake shrugged, that little unreadable smile that drove Yang crazy playing along her lips. "I'm not saying you don't have the capacity," she said diplomatically, petting Yang's hair. "But maybe something to keep in mind for the future?"

Yang's smile grew as her eyes slid over to Blake's book. "You've been reading smutty romance novels again, haven't you?" She reached over to find out, but a now blushing Blake swatted her hand away. Yang giggled and pushed Blake down onto her back.

"I can be romantic," the blonde declared, clearing her throat. "Roses are red, violets are blue," Yang started off with, making Blake roll her eyes but smile in amusement. "I wanna make out, I'm sure you do to!"

"Wow, I feel so woo'd," Blake deadpanned, her golden eyes twinkling and drawing Yang in closer like a moth to a flame.

"Damn right you are," Yang said, hovering over Blake's face. She cupped her partner's face and affectionately brushed her thumb over her cheek. "Allow me to blast your panties off with more of my technique."

Blake's amber eyes narrowed in disapproval even as her lips puckered ever so slightly, beckoning Yang.

Just when their lips brushed together there was a loud commotion outside the room in the hallway before the door burst open. Blake and Yang were lounging casually in their respective bunks like nothing ever happened as Weiss stormed into the room, Ruby on her heels like a yelping puppy.

"Weiss, I said I was _sorry_!" Ruby pleaded, on the other girl's heels.

"Ruby…"

"I'll be quiet from now on while you study, I swear!"

"_Ruby,_" Weiss snapped, rounding on the other girl, making Ruby stop short and cower in fear. The heiress paused from yelling in anger as Ruby's silver eyes gleamed much too endearingly as she looked up at her. Weiss sighed and poked Ruby's chest with her finger, pushing her into a sitting position onto her bed. Ruby sat obediently as Weiss handed her a textbook. "Read this. And don't even _think_ about coming out of this room until you learn this stuff!"

Ruby nodded quickly, relief evident on her face for the light punishment.

"Good." Weiss adjusted her dress and turned on her heel. "I'll be in the library, where it's _quiet._"

Blake got up from her bed, grabbing her book and following Weiss. "I'll join you." The dark haired girl looked behind her in time to catch Yang's pouting look and she smiled and winked at the suffering blonde.

Yang huffed as two of her roommates left the room. She could read Blake like one of those books she was always reading. She was challenging Yang. She hopped off her bunk and sat down next to her sulking sister. "What did you do to Weiss this time, little sis?"

"Nothing!" Ruby quickly defended herself, before her look dissolved into guilt. "We were just studying… then one thing led to another… And then I almost sliced Weiss's head off when I tried to show her a cool new move I learned with Crescent Rose." Ruby spoke the last part quickly and under her breath so that Yang almost didn't hear it. The blonde cracked up at the story. If there was one thing she could count on in life, it was Ruby managing to anger Beacon's ice princess.

"So you almost killed her by cutting her head off?"

"It was an accident!" Ruby squeaked, looking more ashamed of herself by the second. "She ducked in time, though…"

"You could say she was way a_head_ of you." Yang snickered. Ruby just groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"I have to make this up to her somehow!"

Yang nodded in agreement, patting Ruby on the back. Her mind wandered to Blake and Weiss now in the library together. A mischievous smile slowly grew on her face as her mind hatched an idea.

"Hey Ruby, I have just the thing that's going to help both of us!"

Meanwhile in the library, Weiss was just starting to cool off from her fight with Ruby. She knew the other girl had just been trying to impress her. Even if she almost died in the process. Weiss absently stroked her neck and shuddered. She wasn't going to allow Ruby to handle such a huge weapon in close quarters ever again.

Blake was sitting at the same table as her, a silent and reassuring presence. She read her respective book as Weiss studied. Finally, a nice a peaceful environment where Weiss could just relax—

Boots landed on the table, startling the two occupants who looked up in shock at Yang, who had a saxophone in her hands. Without missing a beat Yang put her lips to the instrument and started smoothly playing the saxophone solo of Careless Whisper. She slid to one knee in front of a still gaping Blake as she played, one eye open and giving the black haired girl a melting look as she serenaded her.

Blake blinked and glanced at Weiss, who by now had her fists clenched so tight her arms shook from anger. Blake halfheartedly tried to get Yang's attention. Even if she was beyond flattered at the romantic gesture, she didn't want her girlfriend to die by Weiss's wrath.

Just when it seemed Weiss was about to snap at Yang for disrupting her peaceful quiet time, Ruby appeared out of nowhere, red rose petals drifting off her cape as she knelt in front of Weiss with her own saxophone in her hands. She seamlessly joined her sister in playing the song, doubling the loud disturbance in the enormous library. Weiss brought her hand to her forehead in exasperation, wishing she could just disappear before Ruby caught her blushing.

Seeing Weiss give up made Blake sigh slightly, and she allowed herself to focus on Yang. She leaned forward, placing her chin in her hand as she checked out her girlfriend working that saxophone like no tomorrow. She had to admit, this was pretty sexy. Or as Yang would probably say... it was pretty _saxy_. Oh god, Yang's sense of humor was infecting her mind.

When they finished, Yang put her instrument to the side and grasped her partner's hand. "Hear my soul speak: The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service," Yang said with a husky voice as she kissed the inside of Blake's wrist. The tips of Blake's ears went red but she never broke eye contact, smiling shyly up at her.

"I, err… I like you, Weiss," Ruby followed up to her own partner, a bit embarrassed after Yang's impressive line. "Sort of. I mean, you can be a bit mean. Though I did technically almost kill you today. On accident. Oh! You almost killed me first though, remember? When you set the forest on fire?" Ruby turned to Yang for assurance, only to find that her sister and Blake were nowhere to be seen.

"_Ruby." _ Ruby froze at the tone, turning to Weiss slowly. The white haired girl looked about ready to explode and Ruby flailed instantly at the sight, closing her eyes as she prepared for death.

"Th-the point is that I really like you, and I want to make you happy!" Ruby squeaked, holding her hands in front of her face. But when she wasn't instantly frozen over, she slowly opened her silver eyes to peek at the other girl. She 'eep'd when Weiss grabbed her by the cloak, pulling her off the table and shoving her into a chair.

Weiss plucked the saxophone from Ruby's hands while looking flushed in the face. "Honestly, Ruby," she murmured angrily, looking around their surroundings. When she was satisfied that no one was around to witness this, she turned back to Ruby with a smug expression. "Let me show you how to _really_ play this thing." Ruby stared in wide-eyed disbelief as Weiss propped her foot on the chair she was sitting on between her knees and started playing.

Meanwhile, Blake was blowing Yang's panties off with her own special techniques.


End file.
